Action ou vérité ?
by Ylalang
Summary: Un jeu, trois participants dont leur victime : Severus Snape.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : les personnages du monde d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JKR.

Genre : humour/parodie.

Si fautes il y a, c'est normal, c'est pour me donner un style :)

ou parce que ça n'a pas été beta readé...

* * *

- Severus ?

- Mmmh ?

- Vous êtes avec nous ?

- J'ai bien peur que oui, Monsieur le directeur…

- Alors répondez ! s'exclama ce dernier sur un ton enjoué. Action ou vérité ?

- …

- Faites un effort Severus ! intervint Minerva. Sinon, nous sommes partis pour y passer la nuit ! Si vous ne vouliez pas jouer, il vous fallait refuser l'invitation d'Albus.

Le professeur de potions lui lança alors un regard qui signifiait : comme si j'avais vraiment eu le choix. Comme si NOUS avions eu le choix…

Elle n'insista pas plus longtemps.

Se méfiant des idées farfelues (enfin, encore plus farfelues que d'habitude) qui pourraient tenter son supérieur, Severus opta alors pour ce qu'il pensait être le moins pire…à tort.

- Vérité…

Le regard de Minerva se mit à pétiller.

Sûr qu'elle aurait aimé que cette aubaine tombe sur elle. Elle dut au tour précédent se contenter d'une minable « action »Et faire agir Severus ne fut pas aisé. Dans un premier temps, il refusa même de se plier au gage, criant, pestant, pleurant. Mais rien n'y fit. Pour ne pas changer, Albus parvint à le convaincre de s'exécuter (une promesse est une promesse) et il arborait donc depuis presque dix minutes maintenant de magnifiques couettes.

La honte ultime.

Ou presque…


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : les personnages du monde d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JKR.

Genre : humour/parodie.

Si fautes il y a, c'est normal, c'est pour me donner un style :)

ou parce que ça n'a pas été beta readé...

* * *

- Severus ?

- Mmmh ?

- Vous êtes avec nous ?

- J'ai bien peur que oui, Monsieur le directeur…

- Alors répondez ! s'exclama ce dernier sur un ton enjoué. Quelle est la principale qualité que vous recherchez chez une femme ?!

- …

- Faites un effort Severus ! Se répéta pour la énième fois Minerva. J'ai l'impression de tourner en rond !! Nous n'allons pas rejouer la même scène à chaque fois ! Un peu d'enthousiasme que diable ! Nous sommes là pour nous détendre ! Alors détendez-vous ! finit-elle, énervée

Severus, toujours avec ses couettes, tourna nonchalamment la tête vers sa collègue et lui lança un regard tellement blasé et si lourd de sens, qu'elle n'insista pas plus longtemps.

L'homme avait ce pouvoir de dire les choses sans les dires mais en les disant quand même.

Fort.

Très fort.

Économie de mots, économie de salive, économie de calories. Tout était étudié pour qu'il puisse se concentrer uniquement sur l'essentiel : sortir de ce guêpier.

Mais avant tout il se devait de répondre, c'était la règle.

- La qualité que j'ai le plus apprécié chez une femme et que j'aimerais retrouver, commença Severus avant de changer de sujet. Oui Minerva, j'ai déjà eu un certain nombre de conquêtes quoique cela puisse vous étonner (elle avait seulement levé un sourcil mais cela avait été suffisant pour comprendre. Elle aussi était économe et désirait plus que tout sortir de ce jeu ridicule…mais elle le savait, la tâche sera ardue) Donc, reprit Severus, ce que j'ai le plus apprécié chez elle (car il n'y en a eu qu'une avec cette qualité) c'est le fait qu'elle était muette…

- Muette ?! S'exclamèrent d'une même voix Albus et Minerva.

- Oui, répondit Snape à voix basse et l'œil brillant, en plus d'économiser des baillons, c'est moins dérangeant lorsqu'on les viole…

Décidemment économiser était le maître mot de cette soirée ! Il n'y avait qu'Albus qui n'économisait pas sur les gâteaux secs. Il en était déjà à sept et faillit s'étouffer avec le huitième en entendant les propos tenus par Snape. Minerva et Severus avaient sauté sur lui pour l'aider à recracher le morceau resté en milieu de chemin.

Une manœuvre de Heimlich plus tard, et tout le monde regagna son siège.

- Vos propos n'ont aucun sens, mon ami, finit par lâcher le vieil homme entre deux petites quintes de toux. Je ne vous crois pas une seule seconde. Répondez plus sérieusement.

-Mais j'étais le plus sérieux du monde, Monsieur le directeur, se défendit l'homme en noir.

- Rhooo, Severus, se mit à rire Minerva. Je ne vous savais pas aussi plaisantin ! Continua-t-elle en lui faisant un discret clin d'œil. Apparemment les femmes sont un sujet sensible chez vous et vous avez répondu d'une manière aussi odieuse pour nous embrouiller. Si dire la vérité est si difficile, ne choisissez que des gages dans ce cas-là ! J'en ai un parfait pour vous !

- Vous semblez si sûre de vous Minerva que je me permet de vous laisser mon tour ! S'exclama Albus. _Si mensonge il y a, un gage suivra_, dit la règle n°3, Severus ! Vous ne pouvez pas y échapper !

Règle n°3 ? Quelle règle n° 3 ?? S'étonna mentalement le professeur de potions. Oui, la tâche sera vraiment ardue…

Et Severus de marmonner.

- Soit…puisqu'il le faut…je me soumets à vous, Minerva.

Et la sentence de tomber.

* * *

A suivre…peut-être…si j'ai le courage…ou plutôt, si VOUS, vous avez le courage de poursuivre.

Merci d'avoir lu !


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : les personnages du monde d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JKR.

Genre : humour/parodie.

Si fautes il y a, c'est normal parce que ça n'a pas été beta readé...

Bon ben, finalement j'ai posté (comprendra qui pourra)

Bonne lecture )

* * *

- Je me sens vide. Sans plus aucun désirs, sans plus aucune émotions, sans plus aucune vie : mort. Et pourtant je respire, je parle, je bouge, j'agis mais je me sens comme déconnecté du reste du monde. J'ai l'impression d'être devenu un automate. Je fais mais je ne sais pas comment j'y arrive.

Oui, je me sens si vide depuis…depuis ce jour où j'appris cette nouvelle. LA nouvelle. Celle qui bouleversa le semblant de vie que j'avais encore en moi à l'époque et qui réussit à tout détruire à jamais. Je n'ai plus aucun but dans la vie. Ma vision du monde a changé. Elle est tellement différente de la vôtre. Vous, vous qui croyez en l'avenir, faites de projets, qui avancez…

Je suis dans un corps mais je ne sais pas par quel miracle j'arrive à le contrôler. Tout semble irréel. Je me reconnais à peine dans ce miroir. Je vous reconnais à peine. Je suis comme spectateur de ma vie…enfin, si j'en avais encore une.

Le suicide ? Pas assez de courage pour cela…

Alors j'attends.

J'attends que la mort (la vraie) vienne me délivrer de cet ersatz d'existence…

- Oui mais en attendant vous pourriez quand même poser votre question, Severus, l'interrompit brutalement Albus Dumbledore.

- Ce n'est pas que vos petits problèmes égocentriques ne nous intéressent pas - en plus, on vous avait rien demandé - mais il commence à se faire tard, poursuivit Minerva en pointant l'horloge de son index. Le précédent gage n'a pas l'air de vous réussir, se moqua-t-elle dans un sourire. Quelques petits verres de whisky pur feu bus cul sec et voilà qu'il nous déballe tous ses états d'âmes, ria-t-elle, les paupières lourdes.

Elle aussi avait bu et pouffait pour tout et n'importe quoi.

Un mouche se posait sur le nez d'Albus, elle riait.

Un souris morte, elle riait.

Fumseck glissait de son perchoir, elle riait.

Un doigt dans le cul, elle riait aussi.

Mais qu'elle s'amuse au détriment de ses confidences ne plaisait guère au maître de potions. Tu vas voir maintenant que c'est ton tour vieille chatte, grogna-t-il pour lui-même en lui jetant un regard pas vide de sens pour le coup.

Elle s'en fichait, elle était bourrée.

Mais pas Dumbledore qui dit pour la énième fois (mais cette fois-ci, en haussant légèrement le ton) :

- Votre question Severus !

C'est qu'il commençait à avoir sommeil par Merlin !! Et un peu faim aussi…Il devenait insupportable quand son ventre criait famine. Il pourrait tuer…

Severus aussi en avait marre de toute cette comédie. Puis, il avait un peu la nausée. Il ne savait pas avec quoi Dumbledore avait coupé son whisky mais il avait un petit arrière goût assez désagréable. Bref, il se tourna vers McGonagall et lui demanda avec l'air le plus sérieux du monde :

- Tu suces ?

A suivre…


End file.
